Let's Make A Bet
by UseTheForce3434
Summary: Just a short drabble series of Kakashi and my OC Haruna. The story takes place over the course of 6 years as their strong friendship develops into something more. KakashiXOC Please Review! No reviews, no update.
1. The Mask

My characters are mainly Kakashi and my OC that I've created. Kakashi and Haruna are very good friends even though she is 17 in the beginning and I've made him 20. This is supposed to take time over the course of 6 years. I'll post how old they are at the beginning of each segment. They are good friends and are both jounin. Yeah she's young for a jounin but whatevs.

Setting: On a secluded training field next to a small lake. It's where Haruna and Kakashi always practice and it's secret so they won't be bothered.

Haruna: age 17  
>Nickname:Haru. Just a short name for her. Plus it bugs her. Makes her feel like he's treating her like a child.<p>

Kakashi: age 20  
>Nickname: Kaka-sensei. She calls him that whenever she teases him or just messing around in general. Mainly because he hates it.<p>

"You're getting much better Haruna. You could even give Jiraya a run for his money." Kakashi huffed as he flopped down on the cool grass. They had just finished a small training session. It was a daily ritual that You always did after he finished his day of traing his team.

"Thanks! Although I'm not so sure how to take that compliment. Since Jiraya is less of a professional than most people think." she said as you plopped on the ground beside him.

"He might be a bit of a creep but he is powerful. Take it as a good thing." He said carelessly as he rolled over to grab water canteen's from his pack. He threw her one and turned away to remove his mask to drink.

"Kakashi," Haruna started after taking a large sip. "We've been friends for 5 years now. How come I haven't seen you without your mask?"

Kakashi didn't falter as he took his time drinking before answering.

"Because I've never let you. Nor have I let anyone." He stated matter of factly.

Haruna pouted at this. "Yes you have. People saw you when you were younger without it. How is that fair that I don't get to just because I wasn't alive then?"

"Yes people have. But that was a long time ago. I just don't feel like letting you, and you haven't been able to make me show you."

Haruna raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

"Not in the slightest. There isn't anything to challenege. You couldn't do it anyway. There isn't anything that great behind here anyway."

"Then why do you hide it if it isn't anything special? I mean unless you've got like some huge scar or no lips, or missing teeth. There isn't really anything to hide."

Kakashi shrugged lazily and laid back on the ground again, resting his arms beneath his head. "I dunno. It's just one of those things."

"Just one of those things?"

He simply nodded with closed eyes. Clearly he wasn't taking this conversation seriously. You thought to yourself for a moment. You were frustrated that he wouldn't let you of all people see what was behind his mask.

"Get up Kakashi." She demanded as she nudged his leg with her foot. He opened his uncovered eye and stared at her for a brief moment before making the effort to stand.

"Well?"

"Let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet."

"We fight. Till the other is pinned to the ground. If I win, you take off your mask for me."

"And what if you lose?"

Haruna had not thought about this part yet. "Uh, if you win then I'll buy you dinner for a week."

"No."

"Come one Kaka_sensei! It'll be a good fight. We use any ability we can."

Kakashi laughed at her desperation. "You are really that confident?"

She smirked, "Always."

"Okay you're on."

"I win." Haruna smirked as she held her key blade to Kakashi's chest while he lay on the ground. They were breathing heavily in the evening sun. A large amount of time had passed since their fight began. Haruna assumed it must have been a little more than an hour. Very close to dinner.

"Yes." Kakashi huffed. "I suppose you do. You fought pretty hard."

"Thanks." she breathed as she helped him up. "Okay let's see it." Haruna demanded, very excited. She felt as if she was being let in on a secret. A secret that only a select people were in on. And as silly as it was, she felt special for it. Oh she couldn't wait to rub it in to his team! They were hell bent on knowing what he was hiding as well.

He proceeded to lift his head band first, revealing his scarred left eye once again. Then slowly began to peel away his mask, as if on purpose to build suspense. Haruna was dumbstruck. It was as if a whole new person stood before her. She couldn't help bust stare. She had never actually noticed how attractive he was before. Her heart raced as she stared at the man she called her best friend. She simply could not get over how handsome he was. She brought herself back to reality after a few moments and noticed how fast sunlight was fading and decided to head back to the village.

"Thanks for holding up your end of the deal Kakashi." Haruna smiled as she walked over to her friend and pulled up his mask again. "Let's go grab dinner, I'm starved."

She started to walk for a few moments before turning around to the older man. "You know Kaka-sensei, you shouldn't wear that mask all the time. You're a pretty gorgeous guy. Why hide it?"

And for the first time, she made him blush. And he thanked God that it was too dark for her to see.


	2. Jealousy

Haruna has been dating a boy named Hiro in the village. He's a year older than she is but she is far more mature. Kakashi does not like him in the least mainly because he is so full of himself and is arrogant and a total jerk. He has no clue why Haruna would even date a guy like him in the first place. Even Haurna knows that he's a bit much to handle but she's too stubborn to break up with him because it would make it look like she's too weak to deal with him. The two friends are at their usual spot just talking and trying to relax, but it's turning into a heated argument.

Haruna: age 18

Kakashi:age 21

"I just don't understand what you see in him."

"That's because you're not me. And you've never even given him a chance."

"Of course i have. I've put up with him for 3 months. You couldn't have picked anyone else?"

Haruna snorted. "Like who? He was the only one i was attracted to. I'm not even interested in anyone else in the village."

"I don't like the way he says your name."

"What are you talking about? He calls me 'Haru' just like you do."

"But that's the name I gave you. What if my girlfriend called me by your nickname?"

"Well first off you don't have a girlfriend. Second she would never call you that because you would have to be her teacher, which isn't allowed."

"Do you always have an answer for everything?" He was irritated now.

"Of course." She stated smugly.

"This is just some phase. You only like him cause he's that bad boy type with that 'i don't give a damn' attitude." Kakashi stated heatedly.

"Oh please! This is not a phase. And even if it is, how else am I gonna get over it unless I let things run their course?" She countered. As if it was completely obvious.

"How long is that supposed to last?" the older man asked exasperated from this argument. He always fought with her about Hiro after the first month. He was surprised he managed to hold his tongue that long.

"I dunno. Until I lose interest." she rested against a tree and looked out toward the water. She really was sick of him, but she didn't know how to break up with him without it looking like she was giving into pressure from her friends. But she also wanted to dump him before her dumped her. It was only a matter of time. The boy had a reputation for being a flaky boyfriend. She was surprised that he stuck around this long. Yeah she liked him in the beginning, there was just something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. He was very attractive and a bit of an a** but something about him drove her absolutely crazy, and she loved it. It was just one of those things.

"Well let me just help things along." Kakashi was at his feet now and reaching out for Haruna's hand. "Come on Haru."

"What are we doing?"

Kakashi smiled, showing his teeth some. He had stopped wearing the mask around her in private since the bet. "Let's make a bet Haru-chan."

Haruna raised and eyebrow as she rose to her feet as well. "What kind of bet Kaka?"

"The same as last time. If I win, you break up with Hiro."

"Hmmm. And if you lose?"

"Then I break up with Hiro for you."

"That's not even close to being fair. Make a better choice and I'll consider."

"Okay fine. If I lose then I'll go out with Kyoko."

Haruna pondered the options carefully. She couldn't believe that losing meant a date with Kyo. Did he really not want to date her that much? Maybe it was a bad idea, especially for Kyo. She was head over heels for the man and Haruna promised her she would talk to Kakashi about it since they were best friends.

"You'd really give her a chance?"

He shrugged. "Yeah why not? It'll get you off my back. But that's only if I lose."

"Okay. You're on!"

"I win." He said with a smirk. He had her pinned to the ground with his right hand over her stomach.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just let me up." Haurna never took defeat very well.

"So when are you gonna do it?" He asked, helping Haruna to her feet.

"Soon i guess. The next time I see him."

"Can it be now?" He really wanted that brat gone.

She sighed heavily. Kaka was such a child. "Yeah whatever. I'll go now."

"Good. Then after I'll buy you dinner. You should be rewarded now that you've decided to see the light."

"Only cause you made me. I swear you are so jealous, just like a kid."

"Whatever." He would never admit to her just how jealous he really was.


	3. The Book

The pair has decided to only train for a short period of time, since it is such a lovely day. Kakashi sitting under a tree reading his favorite smut book. Haruna has been spending time soaking her feet at the river and staring up at the sky. It was such a rarity for there to be such a beautiful day where the weather is perfect and there wasn't a mission to deal with. And Haruna was frustrated that Kakashi would waste it reading the same book he always did.

Haruna: age 19

Kakashi: age 22

"Kakashi put that junk down and come sit with me. We hardly have time to relax like this." she whined.

The older man didn't even look up from the book. "I am relaxing. I'm catching up on my reading."

Haruna groaned in frustration. "What is there to catch up on? You've read it like twelve times already. You already know what's going to happen and who is going to bang who. There is no mystery."

"I've only read it ten times, not twelve." was his only answer as he flipped a page, still not looking at her.

"Whatever! Makes no difference to me. Why can't you just put it down and come enjoy the day? Or at least buy a different book. I'm sure after so many times, the plot gets less interesting."

"Nope. It always manages to entertain my mind."

"I don't think it's your mind that it's entertaining." She grumbled.

Sighing, he folded his page and set the book aside and walked over to the river where she was, and sat down as well. "Why are you bugging me? I'm here aren't I? Why do you need me to be right beside you to enjoy the day?" He wasn't irritated, just perplexed.

"Because you need to be paying attention to your surrounding to enjoy the day. And that smut you read is distracting you from the scenery. You need all your blood," she made a gesture towards her head. "up here in order to focus."

He pushed her lightly so she fell over on her side. "I am focusing. The book doesn't have that effect on me...anymore"

Haruna laughed as she pushed herself back up. "Then why read it?"

"Because it's a good story. It's not completely about people just going at it. That just happens sometimes."

"Yeah and Naruto really does read Playboy for the articles."

He simply shrugged. "Well that's his own business. He's a teenager, he can do whatever he wants."

"You're right. He's a teenager and so he has an excuse. You, on the other hand, are just sad. Reading books like that as a substitute for a real woman. You really need to get laid."

Kakashi flushed and crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly fine with my love life."

"You mean the lack of one?"

"Shut up. What do you know?"

"I know that you haven't been on a date in months. And you're not the kind to go for a one night stand. I'm saying that you need to put the book aside and go out and get a real girl."

"Why do you want me to get laid so badly?"

"Because you have been so moody lately. And I think that would be good for you. And it isn't just getting laid, you really need to get back out there and date again. You're a ninja, not a monk. You don't have to be alone forever."

"Since when did you get so insightful about love and sex?" his mood fading from embarrassed to playful. "Has someone finally become a woman?" he asked in a way that one would talk to a baby while pinching her cheeks. She slapped his hand away feeling her cheeks warm.

"We're not discussing me sensei. I think you should get rid of the book. Get rid of it and go out on a real date. Instead of just hanging out with me all the time."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I challenge you." Haruna stated simply, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"You just want me to go out on a date so you can get me off your back and date."

"Well yeah! I haven't dated in a while. And it's really hard to go out with someone when I have big brother Kakashi breathing down my neck and watching my every move. You scare people away! As much as i love you, we need some time apart."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked in mock sadness.

Haruna smiled, "Yes we want completely different things. This relationship has run it's course for now. So i think it would be best to see other people."

"So what are the rules if I win?"

"Then you can keep your crappy book and accompany on my first two dates with whoever i go out with."

"Challenge accepted."

"Dammit i think you're cheating!" Kakashi complained, gathering himself out of the river. He had lost.

"I never cheat. Just because I always win doesn't make me a cheater."

"Someone is getting a little over confident." he was wringing himself dry and glowering at his opponent.

"Someone's a sore loser." she stuck her tongue out at him. She loved to tease him. "I do believe that we are under an agreement. You go out on a date this week and I keep the book."

"What? Why do you keep it?"

"Because I need to make sure that you're not gonna read it. You did give it up after all. Now let's get down to business. You should go out with Kira. She's a sweet girl."

"Oh no. You don't get to pick out my date. That was never agreed. I'm a big boy and can make my own decisions."

"Okay whatever. You can decide who you want. In the mean time I have to go. Got a date with Sasuke in an hour."

"What? You can't date my student." Kakashi was taken aback by her statement.

"Hey, he's your student, not mine. And there isn't an age difference. So I have nothing against me."

"I think I should tag along. Just to be sure he's okay." even though he knew Sasuke very well, he still didn't trust the boy with her.

"I thought the point of this fight was that you couldn't come with me anymore."

"We can double date."

"Ha! If you can get a date in an hour then by all means come along."

A dangerous smirk crossed his face. "Challenge accepted."

"What? I didn't even remotely challenge you to that! Kakashi wait!"

But it was too late, he had already started running towards the village.

"Why are Kakashi and this girl with us?" Sasuke asked. He was quite confused. he knew that the pair were close, but this was ridiculous.

Haruna blushed. The four of them were outside the restaurant Sasuke and Haruna were supposed to have their date.

"Let's just say that I lost a bet."

**Hello! So this was a kinda fast update for me, considering that it is summer and I've been busy with family, boyfriend, and band camp. I really hope you like it! Please review! I really want feedback on this, so no review, no update. Kinda harsh but I really want your opinions. The ending on this was kinda lame, but I had no clue where to go with it XD Thank you for all the hits! I feel so grateful. Please visit my profile if you want info on upcoming stories as well as the ones i'm working on now. I try to update every day. Now I have been slow for a while due to a friend passing away. So please forgive me.**

**May the force be with you.**


End file.
